This Time
by Demetria99
Summary: Isabella Swan, now Isabella Davis, has moved on since Edward left her in New Moon. But certain circumstances that play out bring them together again in the worst way possible. Will both Bella and Edward survive the emotional upheaval that they experience?
1. Prologue

**A/N: All Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

Prologue

Pain.

Pain is my friend. If I am in pain, then I truly know that I am still here.

My life has been filled with pain since that terrible day in September when I parted with the true love of my existence.

The one love that I would travel any number of miles, go to any distance to preserve.

The one love who has my heart, and I won't get it back until I see them again.

I don't know if that is going to happen though.

So I have gone on. I get up every morning, I go to work, I do what I have to do…but I am not truly alive.

For my heart has been taken from me, and travels with the soul of another.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise**

**Bella POV**

I am in so much pain. That is the first thought that comes to mind when I realize that I am regaining consciousness. The next thing I realize is that there is a medicinal smell in the air. Now, when you put those two things together, the only thing you can think is hospital. My mom did say I was perceptive, but this is ridiculous.

I decide that merely sensing pain and smelling medicine cannot be the extent of senses that I need to identify. So I start to listen. I hear a mechanical beep…beep…beep, that seems to be tracking my heart. The taste in my mouth is dry and slightly lemony, probably from the lemon swabs that they use on unconscious patients.

Now after all of this, I decide I need to use the one sense I haven't used yet…sight. I slowly open my eyes, and find a bright light nearby, so it takes me a few tries to actually get them open to any decent seeing level. The first thing I see are the white tiles of the ceiling above the bed I am laying in. I am kind of scared to move. If I feel this much pain when I am laying still, how much pain will I feel if I try to move?

I decide to try anyway. I first try to turn my head to the left, and that sparks off pain that radiates so much pain throughout my body that I yell out quite loudly. Well, at least I know my voice still works.

I notice that the heart monitor starts beeping more quickly. All of the sudden, someone comes flying into the room to check the monitors. They turn to look at me, and when they see my eyes are open, they run back to the door and start shouting out from it.

I am not sure I understand what she just said, but she runs back into my room and she starts recording things on what looks to be my chart. I try to clear my throat to get her attention, and she immediately turns to me and says, "Honey, don't worry about talking right now. Just let your throat heal. The doctor is on his way in. Please just relax. We need your heart rate to calm down. Can you do that for me?"

I try to nod a little. It didn't hurt too much, and she seems to have gotten the message.

So, now the only thing that I have to try and figure out is why I'm in here. I know I am in pain, and I know that must be the reason for my hospital stay, but I cannot, for the life of me, remember why I am in pain. For that matter, I cannot even recall my own name at this moment.

This is really weird. What is going on today? I obviously know stuff about myself, yet for some reason I can't remember anything before I felt pain.

Just then, I get distracted because what looks to be my doctor walk in. As he does I look at him and I sense something in the back of my head screaming at me to remember. This doctor looks familiar. He is a little young, with blond wavy hair, kinda like a movie star. But his eyes are a mysterious gold color, and with sudden awareness, I know exactly who that is. Someone I did not realize I missed. Someone who I once looked at as a parent somewhat. Someone who has fixed me up a number of times. Someone who helped save my life four years ago.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

**Carlisle POV**

Wow, another day in this hospital. I was going to take more time off, but I missed the hospital setting too much. I had already taken the last four off to get things settled and back together. My family and I just moved back out to Chicago about a month ago. I had hoped it would help Edward somewhat, bring him back to somewhere familiar. He was in a very depressed state, and I knew that the last four years had been hard on him. He made a decision about 5 years ago that changed him completely.

He fell in love in a human girl named Bella. And by doing that, he irrevocably changed himself. Before her, he believed himself to be complete and whole within himself. Once he met her, he realized what he was missing, and set up a series of events, that when they unfolded, was too much for him to handle. He felt he cared too much, and in his quest to protect her, he took himself, and our family, out of her life.

I do not agree with his decision, none of us did, but all of us did as he asked, and we left the town of Forks, Washington. We moved up to Alaska for a while, but then moved here to Chicago to start over.

See, about a year ago, Edward changed his mind again. He decided he could no longer live without the human girl, so he traveled back to Forks to hopefully reunite with her. But when he got there, he realized his mistake. For she had married just days before his return. He was devastated, but he realized that she had done exactly what he had asked her to do. So after grieving for a while, we thought the best place to start again was in Chicago.

Now, I have started again on my residency. I am finding it a joy to work in this hospital again. This was the same hospital that I originally met Edward and his family, all those years ago in 1901. So to be back again is a rare treat.

So far, this day was moving by very slowly. It is the middle of the night, and all the patients have been seen so far. So I am just going to check up on a few. Dr. Dryden asked me to keep an eye n the woman in exam room 2. She had come in severely beaten and almost strangled to death. Ohh, I hate these cases. When someone does this kind of deplorable thing to someone, it just hurts me to know that someone had to suffer.

She came in about 6 hours ago with severe bruising on her trachea and esophagus, as well as a few cracked ribs, a broken wrist and damaged cartilage in her knee. It is a miracle she is even still alive. And to top it off, she is seven months pregnant. Who would do something like this to such a young woman? And while she is carrying a child? She was unconscious when she was brought in, and has yet to wake up.

Just then, I look up at the door to Exam Room 2 which has just opened.

"Dr. Cullen? The woman in Exam 2 has woken up."

"Ok Sarah, I'm coming." I tell her. Well, this is good. Maybe she can talk to us about what happened to her, and maybe we can get some contact info from her, as she came in without identification.

I walk into Exam 2, and I look up at the patient.

Recognition flows through me, and I cannot understand what I am seeing. Bella? This is Bella? Ooh no, this is not good.

"Bella?" I ask?

She just nods slightly, as I know that the bruising in her throat is too severe for speech at this moment. She looks like she is going to cry any moment. So I do the only thing I can for her at this moment. "Sarah? Can you give me a moment with the patient?"

"Sure Dr. Cullen." She says as she walks out of the room.

I go up to her bedside. She looks awful. I never thought I would see Bella looking like this. The last time I saw her, she was smiling through the pain of a long gash on her forearm from that mishap of an 18th Birthday Party. She is pale, thinner than she should be at 7 months pregnant, and all the bruising. This is one of the worst things I have ever seen.

"Bella, I am so sorry that this had to happen to you. I know you can't communicate right now, but it is a good thing that it was your left wrist that was broken. I am going to go get a pad of paper and a pencil so that you can write questions and answers for me when you choose. Is that ok?"

She nods her head again, and a turn around and step outside of her room for a moment.

I immediately call the one person who needs to know about Bella right now. I dial the number quickly into my cell phone. It rings a few times before it is picked up. "Hello?"

"Edward…I need you to come down to the hospital," I tell him.

"Why now Carlisle? What's going on?" He asks uncertainly.

"This is not something I can relay on the phone, but I need you, Esme and Emmett to come down here ASAP. Please. This is important."

"Ok Carlisle, we will be there shortly." He says.

"Thanks you. See you soon." I say, and then click the phone shut. How am I going to tell him this? How will he react? I don't know, but I know that my whole family would do anything for Bella, and I cannot keep this from them, even thought I really wish I could. And this is not something I could keep from Edward either. There is no way for me to be able to concentrate enough to do that. It is better if I and Emmett are there when he finds this out.

I quickly go back to the nurses' station and grab a small notepad and a pencil, and walk quickly back to Exam 2. As I walk in, her eyes have not strayed from the door since I had gone through it…or at least I don't think they have. She looks desperate to communicate, so I offer her up the paper and pencil. Though I know it hurts her, she immediately takes the pencil and starts writing.

Carlisle? What happened to me?

"Bella, that is what we were trying to find out from you. You came in with no ID, and you look like you have been…" I know the next part is going to hurt, but I am hoping this will trigger something…anything, that will help us figure out what happened. "…beaten. The reason you cannot speak is because someone tried to strangle you. Can you remember anything about what happened to you?"

She sat still for a moment, and then I realized when she started remembering what happened. I got closer to her and sat down in the chair that was pulled up to her bedside. I didn't want to look too intimidating. She started to cry, and that's when I heard my name outside.

I knew it would not take them long to get here, as we only live about a mile away from the hospital. They must have sensed the urgency when I spoke. I look back at Bella, and I said, "Bella. I need to go outside the room a moment. I will be right back. Is that ok?" She nodded her head.

"Ok, I will be right back. I will just be stepping outside." I get up from the chair, and I walk slowly back to the door and move quickly through it. I need to prepare them before they go in there. This is not going to be pretty.

As I come out into the hallway, Edward, Esme, Emmett and Alice turn around and look at me. I know I didn't ask for Alice, but I knew she would come anyway, if she was home. I just thought she had gone off hunting with Jasper.

All of them look at me with curious expressions, but when they see my drawn face, they start to become alarmed. Esme walks towards me, and puts her hand on my arm. "Carlisle, what is it? What is the problem?"

"I am glad all of you are here, but the one I need to speak to most is Edward."

He steps forward. In trying to keep up with pretenses, he asks, "What's up, dad?"

"Edward. There is a patient in this room behind me. Someone who you know. And she is seriously injured. I need you to stay calm for me. Can you do that?" I ask. I need him to reassure me on this, because I need to know if he can keep his composure.

"Of course," he says.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, even though I don't really need to, it is just a force of habit. I look Edward straight in the eye, and I say, "It's Bella."

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

EPOV

I looked through my bedroom window as the sun set on the horizon. Wow. Another day gone. Another day without her. Another day spent in this room doing absolutely nothing.

Well, not nothing. I've been thinking…of her. I can only think of her. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh. The way she would say "I love you." What it felt like to hold her while she slept, and how she would say my name. The tingles I would get every time I touched her. The feel of her lips on mine when I would kiss her. The feeling of her warmth that would spread over my skin every time she would touch me. Her giggle when I would say something outrageous to her. Her blushing cheeks when I would tell her I loved her and that she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

And then I start to remember the way she looked when I told her I didn't love her anymore. That she was just a distraction. When I lied to her. Her beautiful face awash with pain. Her eyes pleading with me to take the words I said back. Her arms when they reached towards me. I couldn't stand the sight when it was happening. Reliving that moment now is indescribable.

How could I do that! I know I said it was to protect her, but I didn't realize how much I would truly miss her when I left. I didn't realize, even then, how much I truly loved her. The depth of my feelings for her have grown each passing day. I endure this pain each day because I know I deserve it for the pain I put her through when I left. And I would go through it every day until she died.

I have gone back to my non-speaking ways from before Bella entered my life. My family still tries to get me to open up and talk to them…even Emmett. I think he can see how badly I miss her. Alice still tries to get me to go find her again. I am not going to listen to them again.

I listened to them once. About three years after we left, the whole family decided I needed and intervention f sorts. They gathered in the living room waiting for the time when I came back from hunting. I didn't realize they were all there waiting for me. I am used to hearing everyone's thoughts, but they seemed to have mastered the art of blocking me. So I go into the house and see this spectacle. They get me to sit down between Jasper and Emmett, probably to make sure I didn't get up and run away.

Then Alice starts speaking about Bella, and everyone joins in…and to make a long story short (or to summarize the 12 hour conversation we had), they get me to agree to go back to Forks to check on her. When I had finally decided to do it, the depression I had been feeling started to wane. I actually smiled a little. Alice looked at me approvingly. Ok, I was going to see my Bella!

Of course, as soon as I get there, I realize what has happened. I drive as fast as I can and pull up across the street of her house. It is twilight, and I know it is the perfect time to see her again, to put to sleep all of the despair of the last three years. I run up along the front of the house towards the tree near her bedroom window. When I get to the window, the first thing I see is what is hanging on the door of the closet in her room. It was so beautiful, and I could see her wearing it. See her walking in it towards me, with that beautiful smile she has, and the knowing look in her eyes as she walked towards…not me. It was her wedding dress.

I looked towards her bed, and there she was…sleeping. She was still as beautiful as the day I had first met her. She was laying face up, with her left hand on her stomach, and her right hand above her head. On her left hand was a ring. I then looked to her face, expecting to see a smile, one like she used to have when I would watch her sleep. But she looked a little sad, and her mouth was turned down. I slowly started to open the window, if only to get a closer look at her, when she started to speak… "Edward."

But when she spoke, I realized that I should not be here. She was getting married. And by the look on her face, her look of hurt when she said my name, this was not right. I made my decision to leave her be, to let her have her own life, and I was not going back on that now that she was moving on. I couldn't. I wanted her to be happy…and it looked like she was.

I jumped back down and got back into my car and drove off. When I got back home, I told the others of what I saw, and then I told Alice again to not watch for her future. To leave her be. To let her live her life, like I had intended she do.

So now, I am here, in this new house in Chicago, waiting for a day when It wouldn't hurt so much. I knew it would never happen, but I was going to try and at least be civilized for my family. I was trying to get back to the calm indifference I had before I met Bella. We were a happy family then, and we could get back to that.

I sat there for a little while longer, when my cell phone rang. I look at it and I see that it is Carlisle. I pushed the button and put it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Edward…I need you to come down to the hospital," he says.

"Why now Carlisle? What's going on?" I ask uncertainly.

"This is not something I can relay on the phone, but I need you, Esme and Emmett to come down here ASAP. Please. This is important."

"Ok Carlisle, we will be there shortly." I say.

"Thank you. See you soon." He says, and then he ends the call. I wonder what is going on. There was a touch of uneasiness in his tone, even though overall he sounded calm. But that is Carlisle…he is always calm.

I get up from my window and walk downstairs. Below, Emmett and Jasper are playing video games, and Alice is on the couch. I look at them and say, "Hey guys?"

Jasper looks up and pauses the video game, and Alice turns to me and says, "What's up Edward?"

I tell her to hold on a second by putting one finger up, and then call out, "Esme?"

I second later, she is standing next to me. "What do you need Edward?" Esme asks, a compassionate tone in her voice that she has taken to using on me every chance she gets. I know she cares, and I love her for it.

"Carlisle just called and asked that Esme, Emmett and I come down to the hospital. Apparently, it is urgent." I look over at Emmett, and he looks back at me.

"Of course," Emmett says. "Why just us?"

"I don't know for certain. That is just who he asked for." I look over at Alice, and she seems a little dazed. I haven't been paying much attention to the thoughts of those around me these days because I have been blocking their thoughts. I know that they care, but I can't even think about hearing Bella's name in their thoughts, so it is better to just block them out. However, when I saw that Alice had a glazed look in her eye, I turned to see what she was seeing. However, she ended up blocking me too quickly. The only thing I saw was what looked like a hospital corridor.

Alice jumped up and then said, "Well, I am coming too."

Esme looks over at me, and then says, "Ok. Let's go."

Alice, Emmett, Esme and I get up and we all go out of the house and run straight to the hospital. It is not far, and we can appear right behind the hospital with anyone noticing us much. We walk around the building and go into the Emergency room where Carlisle is working right now. I head over to the admitting desk. "Can I speak with Dr. Cullen please?"

The nurse looks at me and says, "Sure. I believe he is with a patient right now…" All of us then here the door open behind us, and we see Carlisle walking towards us. He has his mind blocked now too. What is going on? Why am I having such a hard time reading everyone these days? And Carlisle looks disturbed. What the heck is going on?

Esme walks towards him, and puts her hand on his arm. "Carlisle, what is it? What is the problem?"

"I am glad all of you are here, but the one I need to speak to most is Edward," Carlisle says softly.

That was ominous. What is wrong? I step towards him, and knowing that I have to keep up with pretenses, I asks, "What's up, dad?"

"Edward. There is a patient in this room behind me. Someone who you know. And she is seriously injured. I need you to stay calm for me. Can you do that?" he asks.

Ok, there is only one person who could possibly make Carlisle worry about me, and I really hope that isn't the case. I decide that I will try to do as he asks until I know everything that is going on. "Of course," I say.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He looks me straight in the eye, and says, "It's Bella."

Ok. That was exactly what I didn't want to hear, but I take a deep breath, and ask him, "What is wrong with her?"

"Well, all I know is this. She was brought in a few hours ago. She had no ID, and she was unconscious, so she was listed as a Jane Doe. As for injuries…" Carlisle takes a deep breath, looking like for the first time to he really regrets what he is about to say. "…she has a few cracked ribs, her left wrist is broke, she has same damage in the cartilage of her knee…as well as most of her body is bruised, with major bruising around her throat. She cannot speak due to a bruised larynx and esophagus, and she has bruising on her face as well."

As he starts listing all the injuries she has suffered, I feel a crushing weight start pressing down on me. My Bella is going through this? What happened?

Carlisle looks at me again, and in an even softer voice, he tells me, "She is also 7 months pregnant."

I quickly turn around, as if doing so will actually make all of this go away. The problem I didn't forsee is that Esme, Emmett and Alice all stood behind me with looks of shock and horror on them. Esme comes towards me and hugs me tight. I overhear Emmett ask Carlisle, "How did this Happen? Who did this to her?"

I turn around quickly to look back at Carlisle, waiting for his answer. "Right now, we don't know what happened. Her chart just says that she was found just a few feet down an alley right next to an Italian restaurant. When I went into her room before, she was just waking up. I was in the process of trying to figure out the details when all of you arrived."

Alice jumps up next to me and asks, "Carlisle, can we see her? Please?" Alice is clearly devastated as well.

Carlisle says slowly, "Let me go back in with her right now and if she is awake, I will ask if she wouldn't mind any visitors." With that, he turns around and walks back to the door he just came out of.

I try to listen to the thoughts of those around me, just to take my mind off of what I just might see when and if we are allowed to see her. I still can't hear them, so I turn to Esme and concentrate on her. Finally thoughts of those around me start to seep back into my head. I must have put up a brick wall around my mind.

'_Oh, Bella, what happened to you little one? Who would have done this to such a sweet girl, and one that is pregnant?'_ Was coming from Esme.

'_Bella? Why didn't I see this happening? I know that Edward asked me not to look at her future, but something this extreme and this close to us, wouldn't it show up anyway? Why couldn't I have helped her?'_ Were in Alice's thoughts.

Emmett finally showed me where my thoughts were about to go. '_Bella? All I know is that whoever did this to you will be taken down. No one touches my family like that without consequences.'_

After hearing them, I start thinking, _'I will kill the one who did this to her! And she is pregnant? Who would assault a pregnant woman? And Bella is pregnant? Oh, god. She must be beautiful with her pregnancy by now. Who could do that? And where is her husband? Why wasn't he with her?'_ All this was running through my head and I started pacing up and down the hall.

Just then, Carlisle opens the door in front of us and tells us, "Bella has asked that all of you come in." He then looks at me and thinks, _'Please just try to stay calm Edward. I know that this will be extremely hard for you, but she really needs the support and your anger may frighten her. Please, just stay calm.'_

I look at him and nod. Esme, then Alice, and then Emmett start towards the door and walk into her room. I follow them slowly, mentally preparing myself for the sight I am about to see. As I walk through the door, I look over to see Bella in the hospital bed.

Oh…my…god.

**A/N: Hope all of you like this chapter. I know that not much new has happened, but I am a firm believer in introducing character points of view with information that may be needed down the road. So even though this is not much, I hope this answers at least a few questions that all of you had. However, it also gives me a good incentive to post another chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hurting**

Emmett POV

Oh…my…god. I have never seen anything as horrible as this. And this is Bella! She is lying in the hospital bed, with the requisite hospital gown, and the sheet pulled up to her stomach. However, I could tell that her leg was in a brace for her knee, and the cast on her left wrist was clearly visible as well. Still, that wasn't even the worst of what I could see. She had horrible bruises all over her right arm, and what look exactly like finger shaped bruises on her forearm. You can also clearly see the imprint of a hand on her throat as well.

I then looked more clearly at her face. She has bruises all over her face, her lip is cut and she has a black eye around her left eye. What I can also tell, even underneath the bruising, is the fact that she looks too thin to be in her seventh month of pregnancy. And I noticed this without being around pregnant women. How is it possible she is still breathing?

I look over at the door as Edward comes through, as I want to make sure that I catch him if he starts to run off. I know what is going through his mind right now, and I don't even need to be able to read thoughts. He is thinking the same thing I am…as soon as I know that Bella is going to be ok, I am going to find the son of a bitch that did this, and I am going to kill them!

However, Edward does something that even surprises me. As soon as he got a good look at Bella laying there in the hospital bed, he gasps and drops to his knees. I start to take a step towards him, but Alice gets there first. She kneels next to him and then he starts sobbing. After watching him for a few seconds, I look back at Bella. She was awake when I came in, and she gave me a small smile, but now as I look at her, she is crying too. Esme goes closer to Bella and starts trying to comfort her. I can tell that Bella is in pain, so Esme is trying hard not to hurt her anymore.

As this happened, I strode over to the door and close it. I stand in front of it hoping to keep everyone here until we get to the bottom of what is going on. This is Bella…my little sis. I know that Edward broke things off with her, but she is still my little sis, no matter what has happened or how much time has passed. She is part of the family, and I know that even Rose is not going to like what happened to her. Bella may not have had us to lean on for the past four years, but no matter what Edward thinks now, she will have more protection than she can stand.

Carlisle walks over to where Esme is trying to comfort Bella and puts his hand on her shoulder. Esme pulls back, and I notice that Bella isn't crying as much now. I look over towards Edward, and he has calmed as well. Just then he stands up and goes towards Bella and pushes through Carlisle and Esme, who step backward and let him pass. Edward picks up Bella's hand and then bends over and places a kiss on her forehead.

Good, I hope this means he won't run. However, I am going to stand here to make sure.

Edward POV

I am standing nearly motionlessly, kissing Bella's forehead in the hopes that it can give her some comfort. When I walked in the room…she was still the most beautiful person I had ever seen. And to see such rage taken out on her…to see the depth of sadness and hurt and despair in that one glance of her eyes, the only thing I could think was that if I hadn't left her four years ago, she would not be in this situation. I could have protected her. But instead, I took precautions to make sure that she would not have any protection whatsoever. She is a magnet for trouble! And here I thought it was just because of me! What the hell is wrong with me! It just hurt so much to see how much pain she is in, that I couldn't help my reaction.

However, I will be here for Bella right now, but as soon as she is on her way too recovery, and as soon as she is safe back at my home with protection, Emmett, jasper and I are going to track down the idiot who thought they could touch this angel. And they will pay!

As I rise to look more closely at her, I finally look into her beautiful eyes, and I am instantly lost in them again. Nothing has changed for me in the last four years. I am still in love with Bella Swan as much, if not more that I ever was. And she is pregnant, which is so beautiful on her, even when she is lying here in this hospital.

I finally break out of a trance and look down at her. "Bella? What happened?" I whisper to her.

She closes her eyes for a moment, and then looks down at the pad of paper and the pencil that is lying on the bed. I let go of her hand and she picks up the pencil. I hold down the paper as she writes the answer to my question.

_I know what happened…but it is too long to tell you by writing it out, and I can't talk right now._

"I know. Don't talk. Do you think you could use a laptop computer? That might be a little easier?"

Carlisle speaks up then. "Bella, I wouldn't mind getting a laptop to communicate with. Is that what you want?"

_That would be fine._

As soon as she puts the pencil down this time, I immediately pick up her hand again. I bend down again to place another kiss on her forehead. However, Bella only lets that go for a few seconds before she moves her head to look up at me. "What is it Bella?" I ask. "What do you need? Do you want a drink of water?" She gives me a slight nod, and I pour a bit of water from the jug next to her bed. I lift it to her lips and gently tilt it back; she takes a few sips, and then seems like she is finished.

I see her then look straight at me again, like she is trying to figure something out. "What is it Bella?" I ask.

She picks up the pencil and writes, _Why are you here?_ And then looks up at me.

I take a few moments to collect my thoughts. How can I explain this to her, without hurting her more? Should I even explain it? She has a husband now, and she is going to have a baby. Is it fair to bring all my feelings back to her when she has that?

I turn around slightly and look at Alice as she starts to think, _Tell her the truth Edward. She may be married and pregnant, but you can't keep this from her. Especially because you know we are going to be helping her a great deal to keep her safe. Tell Her._

Emmett says, _Tell her bro_. And Esme tells me the same thing.

Esme then leans over to me and gives me a slight hug. "We will step outside for a few moments," she says.

"Thank you," I say as they leave. They nod at me and then I turn back towards Bella. She looks at me expectantly, as if waiting for the excuses to come flying out of my mouth. I hope we can get past this.

"Bella…the reason I am here is simple. You are the love of my existence." She starts shaking her head. I quickly try to get her to understand. "I know you don't believe that, but I am telling you the truth. When I left you that day in the woods, I told you the worst kind of lies. I wanted to protect you. I thought that my family's presence, my presence in your life was the key to all the dangerous things that happened to you. I loved you so much, that I did the only thing I thought I could do…leave. Get you out of the spotlight of the danger that surrounds me and my family everyday. I couldn't bare to see you in any more pain. And I knew that you were not going to take that excuse for my leaving. I knew you would not just let me walk off if you thought I was leaving for your protection. So I lied to you. I told you I didn't love you. I told you that you were just a distraction, and that I was always meant to move on. And no part of that was true."

Her eyes are beginning to fill with tears. I can see the pain and hurt there, but I can't stop now. I tell her everything. "I truly didn't think you would believe me so quickly Bella. I thought we were going to have to talk for hours before I could convince you that I didn't love you anymore. And so I took that as a sign that I truly didn't belong here. So I put away all the reminders of me underneath the floorboards in you room and I left. I wasn't going to check up on you. I asked Alice not to look for your future. I wanted to leave you be, and to let you go, so that you could live a happy human life. I just wanted you to be happy, I…I truly thought you would be better off without me there."

She starts to cry again as her tears finally overflow. She takes her unbroken hand and places it over her face and just breaks down. I try to reassure her though. "Bella, but see that's the thing. I never really stopped loving you. I still love you, and I will protect you as best I can from now on. If you don't want me in your life, that is fine. I know you have a husband and a baby on the way. I won't interfere. I will protect you from a distance. The whole family will. I promise." I plead with her. "Please Bella, please tell me what you are thinking!"

Oh no, what have I done! Here she is bawling her eyes out and I am professing my love. I didn't want to do that today. What have I done!

Bella POV

He still loves me? What? How could that be? I did exactly as he asked me too. I tried to get up and pick up the pieces of my life that he left me with. I have been in so much pain since that day, but I never went back on what he asked of me. I thought that even thought my love wasn't returned, I would still does what he asked of me. I would live my life, even if I could not truly love anyone else like that again.

I know that Edward took my heart with him that day. He left me there and took my heart with him. When I realized that, I knew it was going to be hard to move on, but I did it…for him. I went out with friends, and went out on dates, and when someone proposed to me, I said yes because that is what Edward wanted me to do. I did that and then got married and now I'm pregnant…all because He asked me to live my life. All because I had thought that he didn't truly love me, even though I loved him so much that there was no way that I could ever stop loving him.

And now, this is where I ended up…alone in a hospital room, seven months pregnant. Well, not alone anymore. I feel like I have my family back. The family that I lost. The family that I truly felt I belonged to.

But, he loves me. I don't know if that is true, but I so want it to be. As soon as he walked in the room, I could finally feel my heart beating again. I hadn't felt it for so long, that it was an amazing ting. Even with my broken ribs, I felt lighter, whole…and all he did was walk in the room.

When I saw him drop to his knees and sob on the floor, my heart beat again. When he stood up and came towards me…my heart beat again. When he took my hand, and kissed me…my heart beat again. It is a really good feeling.

I look back up at him, and then grab the pencil once again. _I want to explain so much to you. I need to. When Carlisle comes back with the laptop, I will, but I only want you and Carlisle in here for now, ok?_

He looks up at me, and nods his head. "Whatever you want Bella. I would do anything for you." He then grabs a chair from the side of the room, and sits down close to the head of the bed. He then asks, "Do you want me to call your husband?"

I shake my head quickly. I write, _No. I will explain why as soon as I can._

He then looks at me and stares into my eyes. And then I feel a caress on my cheek, something I haven't felt in a long time. He leaves his hand there, which I am completely grateful for. We sit that way for a few minutes before Carlisle walks back in with a laptop.

He sets it up on the little table that goes across the bed, and then turns it on and opens the word processing program. He turns to me and says, "There you go. Would you like me to leave?"

I shake my head, but Edward speaks. "She asked that only you and I be in here for this."

Carlisle nods and then gets another chair and pulls it up next to me. Edward turns back to me then and says, "Bella. Please tell us who did this and what happened?"

I start typing:

What happened and who did this, well, the quick answer is…my husband, Everett Davis.

--

**A/N: If this seems a little disjointed…blame it on my lack of sleep. Please let me know what you think. I will make the next chapter extra good with a lot of mixed emotions, so if you want me to update…review…review…review! I am up to 20!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4: Complications**

Bella POV

_2 years ago, I was going to Peninsula College. I was taking courses there, and I was working at Newton's Outfitters. I took each day as it came. I had a few friends, but mostly I stayed on my own. I talked to Mike Newton, but we were still only friends. I was still living with my dad, and he was fine with that. I didn't go out much, but that really hadn't changed in the last couple of years. Overall, I was fine. I was doing what I was supposed to be doing._

_I had a few guys ask me out, and I would always turn them down. There was no reason to go out on dates. The love of my life was gone, so I didn't see why it was necessary. My dad worried though, as did my mom. They couldn't understand why I wouldn't date anyone. My dad even threatened to make me move to Florida. I just told him, "Dad, I am not leaving. You can kick me out, but then I will just get into a dorm room at school somehow. I am not leaving here."_

_He was upset, and I think he realized why I wouldn't leave. He knew I was waiting…hoping. And each day that passed, I knew that you wouldn't come back. You had told me that I would come to forget about you, that I would never again feel the presence of you or your family in my life. I was beginning to believe it. But that didn't stop me hoping and wishing to see your face and hear your voice._

_I had taken a few night courses so that I could work during the day, and so that I could easily fill those hours of the day that I spent thinking the most about you. If I was busy in class, then I didn't have time to think about anything else. It was a good excuse, but it didn't work. I still thought about you. You were still in my thoughts every moment of everyday. But I had a hard time remembering the exact melody and tone of your voice, and this upset me. I needed to remember that. I could still see your face and the feelings that I felt, but your voice was fading._

_I also had a hard time sleeping. I would have nightmares every night, which became so commonplace that Charlie didn't even bother getting up to calm me down anymore. We had a routine, and it works…as well as it could._

_So one night, I was driving home from class after a very long day from which I had very little sleep the night before. I started to doze, and just before I totally lost consciousness, I heard you in my head. It was as clear as day. You yelled "Wake up!" like you were screaming it right in my ear. It scared me so much that I got the rest of the way home, and I couldn't fall asleep until early the next morning. It was exhilarating to hear your voice as clear as day like that. It was beautiful, and I really wanted to hear it again._

_Over the next few weeks, I started to see a pattern. Every time my klutziness showed itself, I would hear your voice. Walking down some steps at school, as I started to fall, you told me "Grab the rail!" Walking through the gymnasium, someone had spilled water, and before I stepped in it I heard "Look down!" You were still with me, and I craved those moments of klutziness. When I heard your voice, it wasn't painful. It was warmth and light and emotion. I believed that you loved me in those moments._

_Well, one day as I was walking to class, I took a bad step, and in that instant I waited to hear your voice as I fell to the ground. Except I didn't. I didn't hear your voice and I didn't fall either. I realized that a set of arms had caught me. I immediately thought of you, but the arms weren't cold, so I knew it couldn't be. So when the arms helped me stand back up, I turned around to thank this person, and I swear, I was looking into eyes I knew. They were green and alive. He had bronze-colored hair and a beautiful smile. He looked a lot like you._

_That was my first impression of Everett Davis. When I looked at him again, I realized that you didn't look alike, but that you could have been related, brothers even. He asked me if I was ok, I told him I was fine and thanked him for his help. But I couldn't look away from him. He asked where I was going, and when I told him which class I had, we realized that we were headed for the same place. So he started walking with me to class._

_We sat down next to each other and we talked until class started. As soon as class finished, we kept right on talking. He was easy to talk to, and I must admit, I think the only reason I talked to him at all is that he reminded me a lot of you. We started having a routine, where he would walk me to our class and we would go out for coffee afterwards. It was nice to be able to speak to someone who was so interested in everything I did._

_During this time, I of course was still a klutz, but I started to hear you less and less. And Everett was there with me to catch me before I fell. I still missed your voice, but not as much as I thought I should have. I still had nightmares, but even they were lessening a bit._

_He asked me out on a date about a month after we first met. I couldn't really find a reason to say no, and you had asked me to go on with my life. So I took a leap of faith and said yes. He picked me up and took me out to eat and to a movie. When he dropped me off, he escorted me to my door. He started leaning forward like he was going to kiss me, and then I heard you in my head again; "Be happy," you said. So I kissed him._

_That was the last time I heard your voice for a long time. We went out more and more, and it was surprisingly easy to be around him, to talk to him. Everett was the best thing that I could have hoped for at that point in my life. My parents saw me smiling again, and even though it wasn't the same as before, they were happy about it. I still felt the loss of you in my heart…I always would. I still loved you more than I thought possible. But I was starting to love Everett too. It wasn't the same love though. I knew that I would never find the same thing with anyone that I had with you. I would never feel complete again. But I felt content, and that was fine with me._

_About four months after we had started going out, Everett told me he loved me. I did love him, in a way, but I told him I loved him too. I figured it was best, and I knew that this was as close as I was going to get._

_We kept dating, and a few months later, we decided to take a trip down to California. It was a weekend thing right after finals at school, and the weather would be nice. So we did, and while we were down there, he proposed to me. I was surprised, but I decided to take the chance, hopeful that this is what you wanted me to do. I still thought of you everyday, but at least I could do this for you._

_We got married four months later. It was a small ceremony, and even though we both had another year of school, we had decided to move to Chicago and transfer to the University of Illinois at Chicago. Before we left though, wrote a letter to all of you. I wanted you to know that I was not upset at any of you for leaving. I left it at your house before I left._

Edward spoke up then. "I did get that letter," he said quietly.

I gave him a questioning look. I was hoping that he would get the message, as I wanted to stop typing for a while. Hunt and peck typing with one hand is draining, and I had written a lot so far.

"About a year ago, I came back to Forks. I think it was right before your wedding, because I drove straight to your house, and when I got to your room, I saw your wedding dress, I saw you. You were sleeping, so I decided not to wake you. I knew then that you had moved on. However, I couldn't bare to leave the area, so I went back to our house. That's where I saw your letter."

I sat there waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, I typed, _And?_

He looked at me, and sighed. "I was angry. I knew I shouldn't have been. You did exactly what I asked you to do, but I was still angry. I kept thinking that it was good that I left, because then I wouldn't have had to go through the heartbreak of seeing you break up with me when it didn't work out." He was getting upset, I could see it.

_That's why I left you the letter_, I typed. _I wanted you to understand that I was doing what you wanted me to, not because that was what I wanted, but because that was what you wanted._

"I know." He said. "And I am sorry for being angry with you. I never wanted that. Deep down, I never wanted you to move on. And now, after seeing you like this, I really shouldn't have left. You decided to trust that guy because of me?!"

_I had to hold on to something of you. It was all I could think about. And even though I realized after a while that he looked like you, I didn't realize it at first. I think it was my subconscious that allowed me to do that at first. That was the only reason I let him get close to me in the first place. Now, I look at it like I was in some way trying to replace you, replace the gaping hole you left in my life. But I knew it was just a band-aid. It was a quick fix. I started to realize that after the wedding._

"And now, that you had someone in your life that looked like me, how can you look at me without seeing him? After this? After what he did? After the marks he's left on you? How can you look at me with love in your eyes? I can see it," he pleaded.

_You may look similar, but you do not look or feel the same. I can feel you, Edward. I can feel your presence whenever we are close to each other. It is completely different than just seeing you and what you look like. I can feel you, and you and him are completely different. There is no way I could mistake you for him. It is impossible._

He looked at me for a moment. The he grabbed my hand and said, "Ok. Do you need a minute to rest? I know the story is not over and I would rather you rest…"

Just then, the door was pushed open and we all turned towards it to see who it was. As soon as I saw, I couldn't control what happened next. I screamed, "Edward!"

**A/N: I know, the chapters are so short, but I do like to update more often. So they will probably stay this length, but I won't leave ya'll hangin for long. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it has been something like two weeks since I posted a chapter, and I hate that I did that to all of you. Blame it on school. Just a tip…never take school during the summer, but if you have to, only take one course. Everything is sped up so much, if you take two or more classes, it seems like you have a test every week. It is mind boggling!**

**Ok. On with the show!**

**Chapter 5: Protective**

Edward POV

As I turned to see who had opened the door, I heard Bella scream, "Edward!"

And who should come in but the one I hated at this point in time. Everett Davis. I knew I should have been paying attention to the voices outside the room, but I was so focused on Bella, that I blocked everybody out. I as about to rush at him, but Emmett ran in just behind him, and blocked the exit.

Then, Everett spoke. "Bella honey, what happened? Are you alright?"

I looked at this guy, and I realized that there were a few similarities, but Bella was right, even though he was human and I was a vampire, there was no way you could mistake him for me. The coloring was the same, but that was it. I looked at him closer, and he had this air if confidence around him, which obviously made him an idiot, because his demeanor didn't match his words. This man will pay for what he did to Bella, once I fully understood everything that happened. However, I needed to know the full story. I needed to know what else had happened to Bella in his care. The more harm he laid on her, the more pain he was going to feel in return. No one hurts my Bella, not even her so-called husband.

Emmett spoke then, probably because he looked at my face and saw the fury in it. "Is everything alright?"

I whispered softly, even though I kept staring at the idiot who entered this hospital room at the wrong time. "Emmett, please come in and shut the door. Carlisle…call the police." I wanted to make sure we kept the guy here. I didn't want him to escape, but I wanted him with the police so I knew where to find him later. Emmett came further into the room while Carlisle passed by him. Then Emmett shut the door.

_What are all these people doing in the room? Just stay calm…act concerned. Find out how she is and what has been said. That was stupid, just leaving her outside the restaurant. If I had just taken her home…_ Everett was still staring at Bella, and even though his spoken words sounded concerned, he just stood there at the end of the bed with his hands on his hips, instead of comforting his wife. Yeah, like I would let him get that close to her. It was taking all of my self control to not kill him at this moment. But with Bella in the condition she is, there is no way I am going to start that torture right in front of her while she is in such a fragile state.

Everett then repeated his last words. "Bella honey, are you all right?" he said with a sickly sweet tone to his voice, like he was talking to a child. I got so sick of looking at him, that I finally turned to Bella, because she had yet to answer him.

The look on her face was shock. Probably because she couldn't believe he was standing there like nothing had happened. What, did he think she was stupid? That she would protect him after what he did to her. Is he insane? Well, he must be to hurt the angel lying in the bed.

_What the hell is wrong with her? I know she probably didn't expect to see me, but if she doesn't start talking soon, I am going to have to punish her again. God…isn't the pregnancy over yet? You would think it would be gone by now._

Is this guy insane! I so want to kill him right now, and it is taking every ounce of control to make sure I don't at this point. _Carlisle…get the police here now! _I was holding Bella's right hand in my left hand, so I switched hands, and curved my arm over Bella's head on the pillow that she was resting on. I put my lips down near her ears, and whispered, "Bella? What do you need? Are you ok? Do you want me to remove him from the room?" She gripped my hand fiercely and shook her head.

Everett looked like he was starting to get upset, and his calm and cool façade started to waver. "Isabella, honey, what is going on in here? Who are these people? Will you answer me please?" His voice was starting to garner a bit of an edge to it. I need to try and keep everything calm here. _I wish Jasper was here._

The door opened again, and Carlisle, Alice and Esme walked in and stood behind me right next to Bella. As everyone had walked in, Everett had started to walk towards the other side of the bed, instead of remaining at the foot of the bed. As he did this I rose up from my chair. I will not let this psycho lay a single finger on her, and if he does, he will lose it. As he started to bend down towards Bella, I growl deeply, hoping he understands what will happen if he gets any closer.

_I will giver her one last chance, and then I will clear out this room. _"Isabella Davis, I have asked you repeatedly if you are ok. Will you please answer me?" Everett said, getting more frustrated.

At this point, Carlisle stepped forward and said, "Are you Everett Davis? We have been trying to get ahold of you to tell you about your wife's condition. I am afraid that the reason she is not speaking is that she has severe bruising of her throat and vocal cords. It will be very painful for her to talk, and as she just screeched a minute ago, I am going to ask her to refrain from speaking at this time. I have brought in this laptop so that she may speak with us. Here, let me set that up for you." He reached toward that laptop and brought up a new page for her to type on. I had saved the one from before. I wanted to make sure that all of what she said was recorded so that he would be stuck in the jail cell until I could come for him. For make no mistake, this monster will pay for what he did to Bella.

She can't speak, well that may help me out a little bit. Try to get her alone so that I can figure out the plan here. "Thank you, but I would like to talk with my wife. Could all of you leave…Who are all of you, anyway?"

I decided to speak up then. "We are old friends of Bella's. Behind me is Esme and Alice, the guy over by the door is Emmett. And I am Edward." I am still keeping my eyes on him. I want to make sure that I would see anything before it was going to happen. "And, sorry, but I am certainly not going to leave her side right now…unless she wants me to, that is." I glanced down at Bella, and she fearfully shook her head no. At this, I glanced back at Everett.

_Who the hell does this guy think he is?_ He thought. "I am sorry, but I have every right to ask you to leave my wife's hospital room. I wish to be with her alone." He was starting to get even more agitated. However, Bella was my main priority, so it would be beneficial to get him away from her at this moment.

"Well, Mr. Davis, Bella has expressed her wish that we not leave her alone with you right now. So I think it would be better if we stayed. Causing Bella undue stress at this point is not good for her or your child."

_My child…right. Stupid slut. She sleeps around with someone else and I am supposed to believe that that is my child. Right. Wait, what?_ "Did you say your name was Edward?" He spits out my name like he was spitting fire. _This better not be him. If it is, I will kill him where he stands!_

Shit! I don't know the whole story. Where do I fit into this? Need to keep him calm. I don't want to leave her, but if he is going to attack me, it would be better to do it outside. "Can we step outside and talk for a minute Everett?"

Just then, there is a knock on the door, and two police officers walk into this small crowded room. "Is there a Dr. Carlisle Cullen here?" once of the officers says.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Yes, that's me. I called you to escort this man Everett Davis down to the station."

"What!" he screamed. "What the hell is going on? My wife is here after being beaten and choked and you think it was me?"

I looked over at him. "Well, besides the fact that Dr. Cullen never told you exactly what happened to her, and the fact that she has already told us that it was you who did it, pretty much confirms that fact."

"This is insane!" he screamed. Bella was starting to curl in on herself on the bed, so I leaned down to protect her, which apparently sent him off the deep end.

_I will murder him!_ "Get the hell off my Wife you Son of a Bitch! It's your damn fault she is in here! If she hadn't slept with you and gotten pregnant in the first place this never would have happened!" Everett yelled. I just looked at him in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about? I hate to tell you this, but I haven't seen Bella in four years. There is no way that she could have gotten pregnant from me!" What they hell! This guy is completely out of his mind. But Bella is trembling fiercely. We need to get this guy out of here.

Emmett goes over to the other side of the room behind Everett, hoping to edge him away from Bella, and towards the officers. He ends up right behind Everett, but as the officers start to advance on him, he starts to panic, and does something he instantly regrets. He picks up the laptop that was sitting on the table and starts to swing it down right towards Bella's pregnant belly.

I am incensed, and I do the only thing I could do. I roar and hit him in the side. Emmett is quick enough to get right behind him, so he doesn't' go far, but I think I put a little too much force in it, because he immediately crumples to the ground. I don't even care at this point, because Bella is going into hysterics.

"Bella, love, please calm down. He is out right now. He will never hurt you again, I promise," I tell her. I am actually surprised she is letting me this close. She has been beaten, but she hasn't flinched away from me at all. However, right now she is curling in on herself as much as she can with all of her injuries. I decide to start to calm her down the only way I remember how. I protectively curl my arms around her, and put my lips near her ear and start humming her lullaby. This is something I have not done in four years. I wouldn't even allow myself to think about the melody. As soon as I start to hum, Bella relaxes. She is so beautiful, is the only thing I can think at that moment.

In my mind, I hear what else is going on in the room, even though I am trying to tune it out. It seems that after Everett went down, Carlisle rushed over to check on him. It looks like a broke a few ribs, one of which punctured a kidney. Good, get him out of here and as far away from Bella as you possibly can. No one will ever hurt her ever again. I promise.

Bella POV

I am still so in love with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I am lying here, and for the first time in four years, I am listening to my lullaby, and it is like he had never left me. Like everything that has happened in the last four years never happened, and I am still that eighteen year old Bella, who can't wait to graduate high school with the love of her existence and her best friend (AKA possible sister-in-law).

And I am so much more relaxed now. I start thinking about what just happened, and I don't even tense up. It is like he is a protective shield that can never be penetrated, and I am lying within the soft cocoon on serenity. Even bad things cannot hurt me here. I feel no pain, nor anxiety. I finally realize what this is. Edward is my panacea.

I know I am not supposed to talk, but with Edward's vampire hearing, and the fact that he is so close to me, I know he will here me. So I take a deep breath, and whisper, "I love you so much Edward." He shifts his head so that his nose is resting against my cheek, and his breath flows over my lips. I take a deep breath, and again realize that even his smell is as intoxicating as ever. I take another breath and whisper, "I never want to leave the shelter of your arms."

His head moves away from my face, and I finally open my eyes, after realizing they were actually closed. As I open them, I look into his beautiful topaz eyes, and I am again brought back to four years ago when those eyes could lead me anywhere they wanted to go. He is so beautiful. He looks at me for a moment, and says, "I will never leave your side. You are all I have wanted in this world since the day I met you. I will take care of you Bella, forever." He then leans down and presses his lips to mine, and it is truly the first touch I have truly felt in a long time. This is my heaven.

Then the darkness surrounds me.

**A/N: Ok. I think that is a bit longer than what I normally write, but I hope that is ok. I have had a serious case of writers block on top of the school work. And it is not writers block per say, but more like, I have so many ideas for stories tumbling in my head, it is hard to get back to ones I have already started! Anyway, reviews please! I am at 42, but I want to get to at least 65 before I post again! So I am waiting for 23!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please be advised that the portion of the story below is very hard to read. It was hard to write. What Bella went through was horrendous; I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Just warning you.**

**A/N: This story is now rated as an M story. This chapter got really close, if not over the line to M, so I am chaing it. It will help in later chapters as well. Sorry!**

**Chapter 6: This Time**

Bella POV

Oh god…my lullaby. I haven't heard that in four years.

I love him so much, even after all these years he is still protecting me. And my baby.

But why? I don't even really want this child. All I ever wanted was him. When I got pregnant, I didn't even know about it until two months later. I am surprised it has lasted this long, with all of the injuries I have sustained. And the way it happened…I don't know what I am going to do.

Everything is quieter now. They took him away, and now just Edward is here. I need to finish telling him everything. I want to. I need to know what is going on as well. I just want to go curl up with Edward somewhere where he can keep me safe, so that I don't have to think about anything for a while. I need that so much.

He is leaning over me right now, like a protective covering. Even though his body is cold, I feel so warm. I decide to get this over with. I need to tell him…everything. I can't hold it inside anymore. This time is different. This time I finally feel strong enough to break away from Everett. My heart feels whole and unbroken for the first time in four years. This time I have someone who will believe me when I tell them the full story. I have been telling this story to a few people, and none of them believe me. They just brush it off.

I told my Dad. He just told me that my clumsiness is reasserting itself. I told Mom, she agreed with dad. They tell me that Everett is everything I could have hoped to have in a husband. He was perfect in everyway. Even Jacob, who I made friends with so many years ago, believes Everett before me. And I don't understand it. They just tell me I am being overly dramatic. They write it off. They tell me that the depressive state I had been in four years ago is causing me to see things differently than they actually happen. They tell me I am just a pessimist. That Everett would never hurt me on purpose. That he probably just knocked me into that glass table. It was all accidental…right? I couldn't possibly be seeing things right if I saw and felt Everett slam my head against the concrete wall outside of our apartment one night. No, I just tripped and banged my head. Of course, every injury is easily explained by my super powers of clumsiness.

I need to tell him, but I am afraid. However, I know that Edward could hear his thoughts. I know he will have heard things that might have made him go off. I have to make sure though. If he heard them, then maybe, just maybe…he will believe me. Then, if he believes me, that means the rest of the Cullen's will too. I will have my family back. I can give the kid up for adoption and then I can rejoin the family that I once thought had abandoned me. It will be just like old times, and I can spend the rest of Eternity with Edward.

But first things first. I gotta find out what Everett said in his thoughts.

"Edward," I whisper.

"Yes my love?" he responds quietly.

"I need to finish my story, but I need to know what happened first. Is the laptop ok?"

He looks at me, concerned about me. "The laptop is fine, but would you rather rest first?" He asks me. I know he is worried, but I need t get this out now.

"Need to tell you now. Just want it to be over." I tell him.

He stands up, ridding me of the protective embrace, and grabs the laptop that was thankfully saved by some quick vampire reflexes. He places it back on the little table that goes across the bed, and he sets it back up for me. Once he is finished, he stands up again. I need to feel him around me…it will make this easier to get out. "Edward? Please hold me…please? I need to feel you."

He moves closer to me, and reclines on the side of my bed. He puts his arms around my waist after he makes sure that the computer is within reach.

"What do you want to ask me love?"

I begin typing again. _What was Everett thinking when he came in here?_

He sighs and lowers his head. Then he says, "Bella, you probably already know what he was saying, but that is not something I want to repeat to you. I love you too much to put you through that."

_Edward, I need to know what he said. I need to know what you know._ I type.

He sighs again, but then tells me, "The first thing he said is that he should have never left you outside of the restaurant, that he should have taken you home. They he said that he wished the pregnancy was gone, followed by calling you names and saying that you weren't carrying his child. However, from the rest of the conversation, it sounds to me like he was saying that you slept with some guy named Edward that got you pregnant instead of your husband. However, I want to reassure you that I know you better than that. I know you wouldn't sleep around with someone else, so I really don't know what is going on. Can you clear anything up for me? Only tell me as much as you are comfortable with, and stop when you get tired so that you can rest. You need to keep up your strength Bella."

Ok. He knows I wouldn't sleep around, which makes me believe that he might actually believe my story. Oh god…I really hope he does. I start typing again:

_Well, I need you to understand that my restrictions on myself did not change. I would not have sex with him until after we were married. I know this frustrated him a little, but I think I was still saving myself for you on the off chance that you might actually come back for me. However, once the wedding was done, I knew I couldn't hold back any longer. It was painful, and not pleasurable in the least, but Everett seemed just fine with it. I was in so much pain that night that I had a hard time sleeping, and therefore, I didn't have any dreams. I usually fell asleep after him, and woke up before him. That's why this stuff didn't start happening until after the first month._

_The first month was pretty routine. We had a schedule, which meant that every night after dinner and doing whatever, when we went to bed, he would have sex with me and then roll over and go to sleep. It was like he really didn't care what I was feeling, just as long as he got what came for. And it was really painful for that first month, until I got used to it. He didn't take the time with me to get me ready in any way, which means that most of the times he took me, I was dry, and it hurt._

_Finally, I got used to it, and just endured. I was finally able to sleep better, and I started having dreams. Dreams about you Edward, and everything that had happened between us. All the happy times. And I started having dreams that we were together and that you were making love to me, except you actually cared about me. I think those dreams helped me relieve myself from the pain that I felt when he did those things. If I could go to sleep at night and dream wonderful dreams of you, then I could deal with the pain he put me through._

_What I didn't realize was that he started hearing my sleep talking. I must have relayed my dreams to him in a very descriptive way, probably saying your name a lot. This set him off. The first time he asked me about it, he demanded to know who Edward was. I just lied and said I didn't know an Edward. If I admitted it out loud, about who you were, I didn't think I could handle it. So I lied and said I didn't know. Except the dreams kept happening._

_This went on for a week. Finally, at the end of the week, he had had it. He noticed that night when he tried to take me that I was dry, that I wasn't in the mood at all for him. He decided the reason for that was because this fantasy Edward was actually a real person and that I was cheating on him. He was so enraged that he took me horribly that night. He took me so roughly that night that I had bruises on my hips and I had started bleeding. He called me all sorts of names and told me that I was his, and that no one else had the right to touch what was his._

_After that night, he couldn't hold his temper in much more at all. If I started not doing things the right way at home, he would slap me. Everything started to suffer. I ended up dropping out of school, because I would miss too many classes with bruises and soreness all over me. He refused to let me go to the doctor, so I had to suffer at home. And if everything wasn't perfect when he got home, I got blamed. I was shoved so hard one night that I fell over onto the glass coffee table, and it sliced through my leg. Of course I had to go to the hospital for that one. I had to have 70 stitched put into me. I just told the doctors I tripped. He told me that if I ever told anyone what happened, that he would kill me. The bad thing was that I was starting to consider it._

_Then about 7 months into the marriage, about 6 since he started the horrendous assaults, I found out that I was pregnant. This was bad, because supposedly, he was infertile. Which means that for me to get pregnant, I would have to be sleeping around. After the first week of dreams, I stopped sleeping at night. I decided to sleep during the day when he was at work and school, that way I wouldn't accidentally have dreams that he might hear about. It had obviously worked for a while. However, when I got pregnant, he took a week off from work. This meant that he made me sleep with him at night again. And of course I was still have the dreams of you, which means I would say your name._

_So this brought you back into the picture, and it gave him all the ammunition he needed to identify the actual father of the baby. I never slept with anyone else. It just wouldn't have worked with how much pain I was in. However, one good thing did come with the pregnancy. He started hitting me a lot less often, and he didn't take me every night anymore. I was starting to heal some. When that happened, I started getting up the courage to call people, and try to convince them of what was going on. My Mom even came out for a visit. She stayed with us, and during that time, Everett was the perfect gentleman. When I tried to tell he what had happened, she just blew me off. The sad thing is, my Dad did the same thing. He just said I didn't know what I was talking about. Jacob did it too. Everyone who I had trusted in my life had left me, hurt me, or called me a liar, and I couldn't take it anymore._

_About a month ago, I told him that I couldn't stay with him anymore. I needed to leave, because I wanted to give my baby a chance at a good life. He threatened me again. He told me that if I left, he would kill me, and then blame it on me, saying that I wanted to kill myself and his child. The child that he was denying to be the father of. I even got out of the apartment door, and out onto the sidewalk. It was late at night, so it was dark outside, and I was going down the side of the building when he ran up to me and slammed my head against the wall. He then took me back into the apartment, and made me clean myself up. I know I used to get queasy and nauseous at the sight and smell of blood, but I have now been desensitized to it, which is a good thing, as I wouldn't have been able to clean anything up after the hell I went through._

_After that, he became worse again. He started taking me at night again, except he wouldn't do it in the normal place. He told me that I was dirty and that I was too soiled for him to be in there again. He needed someplace clean. Someplace that only he had been. I shouldn't have been surprised. That's what has happened in the last month._

_And then tonight. Tonight was really bad. I went to the grocery store. He called me on the cell phone to see where I was. When I told him, he said ok, but he must have followed me. I go to a smaller market, as they are a bit more friendly. And the manager of the store just happens to be this nice guy named Edward. He must have seen me as I left the store, because I was saying goodbye to the manager. He probably heard me say "Bye Edward", and it must have set him off. I think he concluded that that was who I was having the affair with. He came after me and caught up to me in the alley right next to the restaurant. He grabbed my by my hair, and he started punching me and kicking me. He then grabbed my throat and held me there until I lost consciousness. From there, I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, I woke up here._

I stopped typing. I hadn't looked at Edward at all through that. I know he was reading over my shoulder. I could feel his arms tighten around me a few times during that time. I was just too scared to look at him. And he hasn't said anything in the last few minutes. I need to look at him.

I turn my head to the side to look at Edwards face, his beautiful face. And I hoped with everything inside me that he would believe my story. When I looked, I saw the most anguished face I have ever seen on Edward. I didn't know what to think about that. So I waited.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. I would like to read you reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, this is my writers' block chapter. I had a very hard time writing it. Most of it is looking at Rosalie's story, and I hope I got it right for the most part. I wrote it from memory as I didn't have the book in front of me. Hope everything turns out well!**

**A/N: Don't forget…I don't own these characters…I just like to play with them! However…I have to take credit for Everett Davis…as much as I don't want to. Ewwww.**

**Chapter 7: Judgments**

Edward POV

In all my 108 years in my existence, I have never felt so much pain, agony, despair, anger and hatred running through me as I do in this moment. My Bella, my love, has told me what has happened to her in the last year. I could not be more horrified that my leaving brought this pain down upon her. If I had never left, she would never have had to suffer through it as she did. I am amazed that she will let me sit anywhere near her at this point. I couldn't say anything to her afterwards, it was too painful to even think about. I just put my arms around her and kissed her, and waited for her to fall asleep.

How can she have ever forgiven me? I left her to a human life, one she was supposed to enjoy, and all that happened was pain and fear and hopelessness.

It has been a few days since we first came into Bella's room. She was moved upstairs to monitor her progress. She no longer needs the laptop. And I have yet to leave her side. I look over at my beautiful Bella. I don't know what to say to her. I don't even know what to do at this point. One thing I know is that she will never leave my sight again. If she tells me to leave, I will leave her sight, but I will never leave her alone again. She will never be hurt like this again. If she stays with me…I will love her like no other can. I will help her raise this child…I will do anything she wants. If she wants to stay with our family or if she wants us to be alone…I don't care. I am going to take care of my precious Angel, for that is what she is, no matter what has happened to her. No matter how many bruises mar he beautiful body, no matter how many scars she has had, I will never let her hurt like this again.

I do know, that if she comes back to me, she may ask me to change her again. As much as I don't want to see her in pain…ever again…I will do it. I will do anything she asks of me. And I know that even though it would be her wish, It just means that I will get to spend eternity with her, and that is more than I ever deserved. My life is with her now, and I will never give that up again.

I guess, the next thing we need to do is figure out where she wants to go from here. "Bella, love…what do you want from here on out?"

She takes a deep breath, and says, "I just want to get better, get out of this hospital, go home with you, have this baby, have you change me, and then live the rest of my existence with you."

Wow, she really does want me. And she is going to have a baby. Everyone will love that. With a huge family around, this child will never want for love and affection. "Then that is exactly what we will do," I tell her. I know she deserves better, but I am not letting her go again. "Maybe we should bring Alice in here? You know she is going to want to help with decorating the nursery and she will probably insist on setting up a baby shower for you."

She glances back at me, and pauses.

"What is it, love?" I ask her.

She says slowly, "We won't need a nursery or baby gifts. I am not going to keep this baby. It was conceived in pain, and I don't think I could care for this baby as it should be cared for. I am clumsy and a danger magnet. That is no way to raise a child. I just can't do it."

I gasped. "Bella, this baby is a part of you…why wouldn't you want to keep it? I know you are a little clumsy, but with the whole family there, we would be able to help you." I know I said I would do whatever she asked, but I can't accept her letting go of her child. Even in the last few minutes, I have begun to think of what kind of influence I could be on her child…helping her take care of him or her, and all that entails. I had started to see a family, where we would go to sports games and cheer them on, watch graduations, look at report cards, even sitting around the table helping with homework. I can't let her give up on the chance she has been given to raise her child.

She huffed impatiently. "Right, a little baby in a house full of vampires? How is that going to work? I know he would be safe there, and that is not what I am worried about. With the way we will have to live, moving every few years, what is going to happen? And when I am changed, I could be a danger to my own child. This isn't going to work. We couldn't have a child living with us." She turned away, with a sad look on her face.

I hated to see her sad in any way. I would say what I could now, but we still have a little while to convince her, before the baby comes. And we still have to deal with the other problems…like her husband. I am going to kill him the next time I see him. I know Emmett, Jasper and Alice will help. I don't know about Rosalie, but I haven't talked to her in the last few days. I am avoiding her. I don't know what to do there, as the last time she encountered Bella, she was downright hostile towards her, and Bella doesn't need that right now.

"We will talk more about this later, Bella. But I assure you, there would be no problems with having your child with us. We would all accept both of you with open arms. We would be grateful to have both of you in our lives. Esme has always said that you were the one that was going to complete the family. With you back, and bringing your child…we would be complete, with the ability to experience something none of us would be able to experience without you. I know for a fact that I would never be able to experience the joys of being a parent, if you weren't her…" I think I might have said too much, but that is fine, because I am sensing another visitor outside, and I don't know what will happen next.

_I know you can hear me Edward. I am here to visit with Bella. I am not going to upset her, but I thought it might be good to talk to her, seeing as we went through similar things._

Rosalie. Well, here goes nothing.

Bella POV

Did he just say what I think he said? He was beginning to see himself as a parent, because of my child? I have always thought of having children with Edward, even though I knew it was impossible. I always told myself during that period of time with Edward, that children would never be an option for me. I would still think about what a child of his might look like, with beautiful bronze hair, and hopefully, green eyes. This way I could imagine what Edward looked like as a human.

But I never really looked at it that closely. And here we are, and in the last few minutes, he has basically told me that he wants to help father my child. Could we actually do that? How would it work? The possibilities are starting to make themselves known to me. I never actually thought of keeping my child, especially not from Everett. But Everett has the same coloring as Edward, so it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to see Edward as the father to my child. And I know he would make a wonderful father. Could it happen?

Before I could think too more on the subject, there was a knock on the door. I looked over to Edward, and he whispered, "Rosalie." I was surprised, but I nodded slightly and sat up a bit straighter. I said, "Come in."

Rosalie walked through the door, and she looked no different than the last time I saw her. She was still the most beautiful person I had ever seen, but she had a troubled look in her eyes. I couldn't place it, but I did remember that the last time I had seen Rosalie, she did not like me, was in fact hostile to me the whole time I had known her. So this visit was certainly a surprise. "Hello Rosalie. How are you?"

"Hello Bella. I think that should be my question, shouldn't it?" she said, giving a small smile. She glanced over at Edward quickly, and then looked back at me.

"Well, I am doing much better. And of course your brother won't leave me alone for a second, which is good. So I am healing and I have company until I can get out of here." I hope that we can get this visit over with. I really don't want to feel bad about myself right now, and I really don't know what Rosalie's intentions are right now.

"Well, I am here to check up on you, but I also wanted to talk. I have heard about the horrible things that have happened to you, and I wanted to offer support…if you would accept it." She asked timidly. Timid is not a word I would use to describe Rosalie.

I look at her for a moment, before I say, "Why? I mean, I am grateful, but I didn't think you liked me very much, and I assumed you would stay away from me." This is certainly a strange turn of events. However, Edward is quiet, so she must not be here to start anything. I guess I will be patient.

She came over to the other side of my bed and sat down on the chair that was sitting there. I glanced over at Edward while she did this, and he just nodded at me slightly. I took that to mean that everything was ok, so I turned back to Rosalie as she sat down. She glanced up at Edward, and I realized she was thinking at him. After a few seconds he rose up from the bed next to me and looked at me. "Bella? I am going to step outside a minute and talk to Carlisle. I will be back in a bit. Is that ok?"

I took a deep breath, and paused for a moment. I never felt as safe as I did when he was with me, but I wouldn't be alone, and while Rosalie might yell at me, she would never physically hurt me. So I told him, "That is fine. Just don't go too far ok?" I pouted at him, sticking my lip out in a familiar gesture from years past. I knew he would remember it.

And he didn't disappoint me. He gave me a small chuckle and a smile, gave me a small kiss on the lips, and said, "I will be back as soon as you say my name. I love you."

"Love you to," I told him. He walked over to the door, opened it and went through it. As he closed the door, he looked back at me with concerned eyes until it was closed. At this point, I turned back to Rosalie and said, "Well, what can I do for you Rosalie? I can't really go anywhere, but I will definitely listen to what you wanted to say." I gave her a small smile to hopefully encourage her. If she was going to break down some of the wall that seems to have always been between us, I would gladly do so. She would be my sister soon enough, and I wouldn't want to stay on her bad side. That would be uncomfortable for eternity.

Rosalie looked at me and paused before she spoke. "I wanted to come here and talk to you because I have some knowledge about what you have gone through with your husband. But first I would like to ask you a question. Has Edward ever told you the story of how I became who I am now?"

This is not what I expected. "No, he never likes to tell others stories. He always knew more than he was ever told, and I think he would feel guilty of something got out that he wasn't supposed to say."

"Well, Edward is a much more decent person than I have ever given him credit for." She sighed at that point. Then she looked at me, and told me, "The reason I was changed was because I was close to death. Carlisle has never changed anyone that was not close to death. He only chose them because typical medical efforts would not save them and he could see qualities in them that others didn't. Carlisle has great compassion for life, and he would do all in his power to help others. And so, the only thing that I have been able to truly understand from my birth into this life is that Carlisle saw a quality in me that he felt would truly a loss to this world."

I interrupted her for a second. "Rosalie, anyone who knows you will know that you have qualities all of us would love to possess, and yes, most of them have nothing to do with your beauty."

She looked at me, and smiled softly. "I am beginning to see what Edward sees in you Bella. You are much more forgiving than I could ever be." She pauses again, seeming to collect her thoughts before she continues.

"So I wanted to tell you what happened to me…what happened to put me so close to death. See, what happened to me is like what happened to you, except that it was five men, and one of them was my fiancé." I gasped at that admission. I was truly sad to finally understand the circumstances behind Rosalie's inclusion in this family.

"I was 18, and the apple of my family's eye. During that time, we were in a depression. However, my father had a good job at the bank, which allowed us to keep our status. While he worked there, he and my mother tried to make sure that my future was assured by trying to set up meetings between prospective men in society to help me marry into stability. However, my father's job at the bank was a fortuitous one. As the bank owner's son had started working there."

"So, my mother and father conspired to get me there, looking my prettiest in the hopes that the owner's son would take notice. Which he did. We went out together many times, always at parties. We were never really left alone together at all, and he was busy working a lot. However, he did very well courting me. Sending me flowers and gifts that he said reminded me of him."

"During this time, I spent a lot of time with my friend Vera who had gotten married to a carpenter, someone my parents would never even let me look at as a husband. This was fine with me, but what really got me was the fact that she had a beautiful little boy named Henry. He was an adorable child, and you could see the love and warmth that their home held with them. See that was my dream. I wanted a family too…a little boy or girl to call my own. Of course I was shallow back them. I thought that I would have help within the home to do all the cooking and cleaning, but I would have a perfect little miracle to call my own."

"Well, after meeting Royce, the bankers' son, I was enthralled. After two months, he proposed, and I accepted. I was going to have my own family in a big house. I was going to have what Vera had, only better. I was visiting with Vera and her family about a week before the wedding was scheduled. It was getting late, but I was not far from my house, so I decided to walk home. It was cold outside, and I was getting upset that we may have to move the wedding indoors if it was going to be this cold. As I was walking home, I noticed a group of men standing under a streetlight."

Here Rosalie paused. She took an unnecessary deep breath and continued. I could tell we were getting to the hard part of the story. She continued, "At this point, I wished I had called my father to escort me home, but I decided to just walk passed them. As I got closer, I realized that they were all dressed very nicely. Then they turned to watch me approach. Then I realized who they really were when my fiancé Royce called out, 'There's my Rose! You have kept us waiting!' As I walked up to them, I realized they had all been drinking…too much. There were a total of five of them under the streetlight. He then pulled one of them aside and introduced me as his bride-to-be. However, he was quite a bit rougher than I thought he would be. He was trying to show me off. He ripped the hat that was pinned to my hair, taking some of it with it. He tore open the sweater he had given me, and the brass buttons went scattering to the pavement. He proceeded to show them my 'charms' as he called them. He offered me to the newest member of his group first, and then they took turns."

She paused again, clearly still upset by talking about this. However, she continued on again, "I won't go into anymore details, except to say that when they were through, and had no further use for me, they left me lying there covered in blood, and torn to shreds, along with my clothing. As they walked off, one of the men said to Royce that he would need to find someone else to marry in the ceremony next week, to which Royce replied that he would have to learn patience first."

"As I was lying on the ground, wishing to die because of the pain, I suddenly saw someone standing above me. It was Carlisle. He checked me over, and then picked me up and sped me through the streets back to his home. I was not a fan of Carlisle. I knew he was a doctor that helped out those that had trouble getting medical care. I disliked him because he paid attention to those that were less fortunate then me. And when he picked me up, I was scared that he was taking me somewhere to finish the job that Royce and his gang failed to accomplish."

"And when he got me to his home, I was unconscious, but awoke to the most horrible pain imaginable. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that every part of me was on fire, and no one would stop it. Carlisle sat with me a lot of the time, and talked to me. I couldn't understand him at first, but as time went on, and as the raging fire went down, I could understand more. He was telling me what he was, and other information I would need to know to live. Then, near the end of the transformation, Edward and Esme came home. Edward was furious when he saw what Carlisle had done. He seemed incredulous that Carlisle would choose to change me. It seemed that he disliked mo on sight, where everyone else always bent over backwards to try and please me. I never understood it."

"However, to make this very long story a little shorter, once I was fully changed, and more in control of myself, I went back and sought revenge on those that left me on that sidewalk underneath the lamp that night. I saved Royce for last. I never drank their blood, I just killed them. I did not want my body tainted with their madness."

She stopped talking for a minute, and I took that to let her story sink in. While the story is not the same, it is similar. However, her torment had only lasted that one night…mine had lasted for almost a year. But I could understand how she would understand me and the situation I was in. Then she looked up at me.

"Bella, I don't talk about this often, but I wanted you to understand me more. I know what you went through. I want to help you. Normally, I am not the one that anyone comes to talk to, but I think I know better than anyone what will happen in the future as you try and get past these events. You will have Edward, which will help, but it won't take everything that happened back. You will need to deal with this, but I wanted to let you know that I am here if you have any questions."

I looked at Rosalie, and I truly understood that depth of sadness that she went through. I also understood that the offer she had just made was real, and very personal, and not something she would offer on any other day. This was a promise to me, that she wanted to help, in anyway she could.

"Thank you Rosalie, for the kind offer. I don't know that I will need it, but that for talking with me and explaining things. I do appreciate it…very much." I sat there thinking for a while, and Rosalie sat with me.

She looked at me, and said, "I will sit here with you until Edward returns if you like."

I looked over at her, and said, "Thank you. I would like that very much." And we sat there in silence waiting for Edward to return.


End file.
